Inside the Muggle Home
by dragongirlG
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione end up in a Muggle girl's home, and learn about the Muggle lifestyle. Please read and review!
1. Encounters

**Inside the Muggle Home**

Disclaimer: The characters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. 

            Christina hummed happily as she drove back home from the airport. Her parents were now gone on a week-long business trip, and she had the house to herself. Her younger sister was off at some music camp. A whole week, alone in the house! Life was good to her.

            Christina was a Chinese-American sixteen-year-old who had just gotten her driver's license. She played piano and violin and was generally classified as "one of those really smart people." She was a high achiever and worked very hard to keep her grades as A's; she never cheated for grades, either. She was basically thought of as perfect: pretty, smart, and talented in music, she was her parents', her sister's, and her teachers' dream. 

            She pulled into the garage and laughed as she got out of the car. Freedom at last! No parents, no sister, no school. It was Spring Break. The weather was nice, the movies were open, and the Internet was all hers. The perfect dream for a week-long break—and it had come true.

            When she got home, Christina dropped her keys upstairs on her bed, and then went to the living room to watch television. There was nothing else to do. She had already practiced piano and violin, done her daily net surfing, eaten…she might as well take a break in front of the TV for the night. It was too late to make some plans to go to the movies with her friends. 

            Christina entered the living room, ready to plop down on the couch, but there was somebody—or somebodies—already there! She stared at them in surprise. Two boys and a girl were asleep on her couch. One of the boys had messy black hair and glasses, while the other was a tall redhead with many freckles. The girl had bushy brown hair. All three of the kids were wearing black cloaks or robes—they looked like bathrobes. Christina wondered who they were and how they got into the house. Maybe they were burglars! She became alarmed. What were these kids doing in her house, and how had they gotten there? Why were they asleep? 

            She walked over to the black-haired boy and poked him gently. He didn't wake up. She poked him harder, and his eyes flew open. His eyes were a startling bright green, and he looked surprised.

            "Cho?" he asked groggily. "Er…where am I?" He had a British accent. 

            Christina looked at him in surprise. "I don't know who Cho is," she answered, "but I'm definitely not her. My name's Christina."

            The boy raised himself on the side of the couch and looked around at the room. He spotted the people next to him and looked startled. "How did I…we…get here?" he asked.

            "I don't know," said Christina, watching him closely. "I came back from the airport and walked in here and found you three sleeping here. I don't know how you got here. I was going to ask you."

            "Well…I don't know…" the black-haired boy replied.

            "What's your name?" Christina inquired. The boy seemed harmless. However, his eyes widened at that remark.           

            "You don't know who I am?" he asked. 

            "Well, no…" Christina answered, surprised. He certainly wasn't someone she'd seen or heard of. "Are you famous in the UK or something?"

            "Not exactly," he told her. Then he introduced himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

            "Nice to meet you, Harry," Christina said, extending her hand. He looked at it with a slightly suspicious expression, but he shook it. Christina asked, "Who are those two?" She gestured to the redhead and the brunette.

            "Those are my two best friends," Harry told her. "Ron—" he moved his arm in the direction of the redhead—"and Hermione." He pointed to the bushy-haired girl. 

            "How old are you?" the Chinese girl asked curiously. 

            "I'm fifteen," Harry replied, with a slightly edgy tone. "Ron's fifteen. Hermione's fifteen."

            "Okay, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Christina said quickly, wondering at Harry's edgy and suspicious decorum. She wanted to be friends with the strangers. "Do you mind waking Ron and Hermione up? Do you want anything to eat?"

            Harry shrugged. "Okay."

            Christina left the living room and went to the kitchen, fixing up a quick plate of cookies and four glasses of juice. She heard sounds coming from the living room. It seemed like the girl, Hermione, was asking questions as to where they were. Harry sounded annoyed and kept answering, "I don't know." Christina walked in and the three settled down. 

            "Here are some cookies," she said. "I'll get your drinks in a second."

            Harry nodded in reply. "That's fine."

            Christina went back to the kitchen and got the glasses of juice, serving them in pairs. Then she sat down in the armchair next to the couch. "So," she began. "Tell me about yourselves—no pressure, just as much as you would like."

            She sat and listened as the three fifteen-year-olds introduced themselves, sipping juice and eating cookies.

A/N: Please review! Tell me if I should continue this or not. I have a plot in mind. It's not a big adventure story or anything. It's meant to be just going through Christina's life with Ron and Hermione and Harry. Please review. I'd really appreciate. Thanks a million for reading.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Hey people! What's up? Sorry I haven't written anything or updated for a while. I didn't have any time to write. Here's chapter two. Read, enjoy, and please review!

            **Disclaimer: The characters Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are not of my own creation. This story was purely written for entertainment and not for any profit whatsoever. **

             "I'm Hermione Granger," the brown-haired girl began. "I was born in England on September 17. I like to read and study and learn…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to figure out what to say. "And Ron, Harry, and I are best friends. We met each other at a boarding school in northern Scotland."

            Christina nodded. "What school?" she asked, interested. 

            Hermione's mouth opened and moved, but no sound came out. Christina continued looking at her. "Northwest Academy of the UK for Talented Students," Hermione answered. "That's where we met."

            "On the train," Harry added. 

            "Oh," said Christina, not knowing what to say. "How about you guys? Could you tell me a little about yourself?" She turned to Ron and Harry.

            "I live in Surrey, England," Harry told her. "My parents died when I was about a year old. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I…I like sports. I don't like swimming. My birthday's on July 31."

            "And I'm Ron," the tall redhead interrupted. "My birthday's on March 1. I have six siblings—five brothers and a little sister. Her name's Ginny."

            "Okay," Christina replied. The three hadn't given out much information, but Christina didn't blame them. Ending up randomly in someone's house was a little suspicious. She didn't know about the clothes, though. Perhaps it was their school uniform? 

            The cookie plate was empty. Christina took it up, glad for something to do. She also gathered the empty glasses. "I'll go wash these," she told them, and walked to the kitchen. As the hot, soapy water glided over her hands, she wondered what she could do. It was late now, and she was tired. She'd have to provide beds for the kids, and clothes. She'd have to _do something with them. What could she do?_

            The dishes were clean. Christina rinsed her hands and dried them with the dish towel. _What a way to start Spring Break, she thought, a little darkly. __Have three strangers end up in my living room! It was not that she disliked the three friends; it was just that she had hoped to spend Spring Break alone, free to do whatever she wanted. She knew she was being selfish, but she hadn't had much freedom in a long time…_

            She walked back to the living room, and the three friends looked at her. "Well," she said. "It's late now, over here. It seems like you're going to have to spend the night. Just wait a minute and I'll get beds and things set up—wait, do you guys all want to sleep in the same room? Or, Hermione, do you want to sleep in a different room as the boys?"

            Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll sleep in the same room."

            "All right," Christina replied. She disappeared for a minute and hurriedly set up three twin beds in her sister's room. There were two twin beds in the room, but under each bed there was a pullout drawer with a mattress in it. She quickly dusted out the mattress underneath the bed, pulled out some spare sheets and pillows from the closet, and set up a makeshift bed underneath one of the real beds. After cleaning up the room a bit—which wasn't much, since her sister had cleaned it before she left, she ran downstairs back to the kids.

            "All right," she panted. "Follow me." She led them up the stairs into the first room that appeared upstairs. "That's your room. It's my sister's in real life, but she's at a camp. Go on, go on in."

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione went in cautiously and looked at the furniture. 

            "I hope it's all right," Christina said quickly. "It was the best I could do for now. You can read the books and stuff—just don't touch any of the clothes in the drawers."

            Hermione nodded. "It's fine," she answered. Her eyes were unusually calm and clear. Christina walked out of the room, and the door closed softly behind her. 

            The Chinese girl's room was across the hall, as was her bathroom. She put on her pajamas and fell into bed, but couldn't sleep. She lay awake, thinking aimlessly about the strangers. Who were they? What were their pasts? What were they hiding from her…if they were hiding anything? After thirty minutes, she fell asleep.

            Meanwhile, in Christina's sister's room, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were discussing their situation.

            "We have to find out how we got here," said Harry. 

            "And we can't let her know about us," Hermione added. "She seems like a smart girl."

            "Why don't we just go to sleep?" Ron suggested. "I mean, she was tired, and it's night, and I want to go to sleep, and…" His voice trailed off.

            "All right," Hermione replied. "I'll take the bottom bed."

            The kids scrambled into their beds, and Harry, closest to the light, turned it off. He and Hermione fell asleep almost instantly, but Ron lay awake for a long time. He stared at Hermione, watching her hair flutter out on the pillow, watching her breathe deeply and evenly. The night cast shadows about the room, and the house was still and peaceful.

*~*~*

A/N: A new chapter. Please review! 

Special thanks to **Miriam for reviewing. I really appreciated the input! **

This will NOT be a Mary Sue story. Everything about Christina was basically said in the first chapter. 


End file.
